Story Name Here
by PoisonousKitKat
Summary: Take a sneak at Shikamaru's blog. What did you say his goal was? What master plan? What he finally lifted his lazy ass no way and to do something productive. Are you sure? really bad at summaries read more to findout what all this about.


A.N.: Thank you to all those who have read my stories and I hope you like this one please review.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Most people would come up to him and ask, "Why are you so lazy, I mean sure your smart but don't you ever do anything physical"? Either that or "Hey if you're so lazy then why are you so thin"? Still it was always too troublesome to answer any of those questions. Then one day a thought crossed his mind if he answered the questions that people had asked him for centuries then he would never be asked another question again. He would be free from all the people coming up to him only to come back again. Answering a question once was less troublesome then saying it's too troublesome to answer. (ya I know it's confusing but with an IQ of over 200 you understand it) So finally he got up ready to put his plan into action. How you ask, simple through the amazing worldwide discovery called the internet.

(~3 hours later~)

Finally Shikamaru was able to get a computer and turn it on. (yup that's how lazy Shikamaru is) But what would he use to finally cease the question or better yet what could he use. A blog was too troublesome because you had to update it every day but then it might also be the easiest way to get the message out. Still he always ended up with the same question in his head, HOW? This was just too troublesome.

(~7 hours later~)

He got it!!!!! A perfect plan that wasn't to troublesome scratch that everything was too troublesome for him it's just that this was a little less troublesome. He would answer all the questions and just spread it all over the internet. He liked the plan, it was simple and easy all he had to do was type a bunch of stuff and let it go wild on the internet like chain mail.

: Here's what he typed on the Blog/ Chain letter:

Insert Topic Name Here

You all know my name and I'm here to end all this questions so I can get back to watching my clouds. It's simple really I say troublesome because it is the truth some things well actually most are troublesome as for all other questions concerning my body the answer is I don't know. If any of you are not satisfied by my answers then go ahead and write in the comments but you won't be getting any reply from me and just so you know this is the first and last time I'm blogging.

(~the next day~)

When Shikamaru woke up he decided to check his blog even though he wouldn't reply to anything. His curiosity just wouldn't let him watch clouds without seeing the results of all his hard work and supposed cloud watching hours.

Comments Put in his Blog

From: mind_flower: why are you so lazy and when you're not you still end up being a bum SHIKAMARU!!!!!!! You're going to pay.

Shesh he still couldn't escape the troublesome woman even in the internet

From: nine-tailed-ramen: YO YOUR HERE TO COOL WE CAN DO ALL SORTS OF STUFF TOGETHER COOL!! LETS GO BUG THE TEME AND I ALSO HERD SAKURA-CHAN IS HERE COOOOOOLLLLLL!!!

Oh great he still finds away to scream even when he's technically not talking

From: naramom: honey now you be polite to people and say please and thank you or I'm going to your place and taking your keys.

Shoot he has to bunk with Choji again for a couple of weeks better get writing the "sudden vacation letter" His mom never bothered looking for him at choji's house.

From:cherryblossomuchiha : hi I'm pretty surprised that you actually have a blog oh well

Finally a normal comment thanks goodness. What's with the uchiha? I wonder what other people said.

From: random_fan_girl1: *questions*

From: stalker-fan-girl8 : *a bunch of questions*

From: .fg7: *more question*

Etc.

Ok maybe my plan failed he thought looking at the increasing number of comments all from fan girls mobbing him with even more questions than before. "I feel sorry for Sasuke-kun oh well back to cloud watching". So his plan sorta failed but at least he got his message out and he could always hire Choji as his bodyguard all it took was a bag of chips.

So are lazy ninja goes back to his favorite cloud watching spot doing whatever he does like nothing got to give him points for effort. (sweat drop) At least he tried.

* * *

A.N. - So hope you liked the story. Please R&R and tell your friends


End file.
